Kim Possible in One More Chance: Anne's Thoughts
by Star-Eva01
Summary: I guess this makes the Third in the One More Chance Story idea.  All the stories started with Kim, some Twenty years in the future thinking about her past.  Or more to the point, at One Chance in that past that she took.  And that chance leading to One Mo


Author's Notes: I just wanted to express my thanks to all that have read my first Two stories. And to those that have left a reveiw for me. Your input was very welcome. A couple reveiwers have expressed that I write more in this line, so here it is. My thanks again to Joe Stoppingham, Jeriddian, AtomicFire, cpned, PinkMint, and Mkusengi2 for your kind words to the newbie in town.

Star-Eva01

Remember, Kim

Dr. Anne Possible came out the guest room, followed by her husband James. Both were looking forward to dinner with their "kids". One by birth, one by marriage. However, that was just what made it legal. He had been a part of her family for more then Twenty years.

Turning to her husband, Anne smiled. "The kids should be just about ready by now. Let's meet them down by the front door," she told him. With a nod and a quick kiss, James followed her.

It had been a little over a month since the last time that they had seen the kids. And when they had called to see if they wanted to go out to dinner, both agreed quickly. Anne loved spending time alone with her husband, but she really did miss her "little girl".

'_But he loves her so very much'_, she thought. '_And she loves him just as much_.' With that thought, Anne Possible started talking a trip down memory lane.

In her mind, she could see the two of them so long ago. She had taken a picture of them both that fateful day. Just hours after their first meeting. Her little girl in pigtails and braces, him with his goofy smile, arms around each other. Anne remembered what James had told her earlier that day about taking a chance and finding a friend. "Remember Kimmie-Cub, anything is possible for a Possible".

"He's weird Mom, but I like him," she told her later. "I think I'll take a chance with him Mom."

'_So few words from her daughter, and one chance taken_,' thought Anne. '_And look where it has taken you Kimmie. But that seems to have been you life from that point, just one more chance taken_.'

"Anne, you ok?" asked her husband. "You seemed to go away for a second there."

"I'm fine, just thinking back to the first time the kids meet", was her reply as she took James arm and rested her head on his shoulder. They continued to make their way to the front door.

Anne's thoughts moved on, has she walked with James. She could remember so many things with Kim and Ron. School activities that Kim became involved with as she got older, dragging Ron with her. And Ron following her every step of the way.

'_I could tell even then that he loved her_,' she thought. '_He was with her every step along the way. There for her with every chance she took. Her best friend.' _

And of course, the missions. Kimmie had taken to them as if she was born to it. '_And in a way, I guess she was, but he kept following her_', she thought.

James had stopped just inside the foyer, and Anne stopped with him. She saw him looking at some of the pictures on the wall there. Anne knew that off to the side, the hallway lead to the den, and more pictures hung there. But some copies of a few hung here too. And one of them was a picture taken at their prom. James was looking at that picture.

'_He never said anything to her about the Hotties, not even the times that she went out with Josh. But Eric, I could tell. His heart broke with that_,' she thought. Kim told her what happened in the warehouse. Ron had followed, giving her support, "watching her back". '_Ron took his chance in that warehouse. And opened her eyes that night_.' The picture was proof that Kim also made up her mind to take another chance with him. One more chance.

Anne's thoughts took flight again, thinking of things that followed that night. Dances, dates, family functions were just some of the things that went across her mind. Then later, the second biggest chance that Ron ever took. And the biggest chance that Kim took by saying yes to the question that he asked her.

"Kimberly" spoke a soft voice.

James turned Anne just in time to see Ron, in the hallway, move into the den. From the softly spoken tone, Anne looked at James with worry, and both of them started to move down the hall to were they saw Ron.

Just as before they would have turned into the room, another voice spoke. "Have I told you just how much I love you? I have told you how much you mean to me?" Questions asked in Kim's voice, and Anne heard the emotion in that voice.

'One more chance' Anne thought smiling at James. And James smiling back at her.

"Yes you have" was the reply that both Anne and James heard. "More times then you will ever know. With every smile, every hug, with every kiss, Kim you tell me. Yes Kim, I know."

Anne looked to her husband, a small tear running down her check, to see him looking at her, a tear running down his as well. Both of them nodding to each other. Both knowing that the love expressed in the other room, was felt here too.

Anne stepped closer to James, and kissed him. And being kissed in return. Hugging each other, and whispering, "I love you" to the other. They slowly noticed a light blue glow coming from the other room.

Quietly, they looked in the den. The glow was coming from the kids. It seemed to form from the hearts of the young couple. Growing until it enclosed them completely.

Anne knew that they might still be in this room, in this house, but they really were not. They were in a world that only held just the two of them. And Anne understood, sometimes when she kissed James the world disappeared for them too. '_One more chance taken, for both of them. But look at the reward for it_', she thought.

Just as she noticed that the young lovers had deepen the kiss, both seem to float just off the floor. Pulling on James arm, she started to lead them both back to the foyer.

'_Let them have this time, this one more chance'_ she thought. '_Love like that is rare. For all the chances that both of them have taken, that is truly their reward_".

Turning again to James, Anne kissed her husband just like her daughter was kissing her husband.

Finish

------------

Author's note again:  
Again, I want to thank all that have taken the time to read this. Please take a few mins. and read some of the stories by the authors listed at the top.


End file.
